Kisame's Property
by Akama
Summary: Kisame spoke, 'Option one is that you accept me as your master and you get to continue living...' my eyes had locked on to his with intensity as he spoke, 'Option two is that I cut you down dead, right here, right now', he drew his blade, flashing it as if to reinforce the totality of the options. Rated for language and brutality.


I own nothing. All hail Masashi Kishimoto.

Kisame had me digging holes for the past week, I dug them, he inspected them, then he made me fill them back in and dig more. He insisted that I went about my task in silence, forbidding me from speaking with anybody besides himself that might wander out into the yard.

From first light until dusk, the only breaks allowed were for bathroom visits and eating.

The yard was looking more and more like a test range for heavy artillery as the week drew on. The same thing day after day. I had three more weeks of this to look forward to. I muttered under my breath as I angrily sunk the spade into another clod of earth and slung it up, over my shoulder into the pile that was already there.

Deidara had appeared a few hours after Kisame had slung me into the yard at dawn, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, to get on with my punishment. _At least he likely had a decent sleep, and was able to wake up at a reasonable hour, _I thought to myself as I slung another spadeful of dirt from the crater I was standing in. I could hear him doing something, the odd knock and thump coming form his direction. I was curious as to what he was doing, but not enough to risk being caught slacking off by Kisame and having extra days added onto my sentence.

A low earthy rumble sent vibrations through the ground and up through my feet.

I glanced about, _earthquake? _I wondered to myself.

It passed after a minute or so and I was about to shove the spade into another lump of earth when it happened again, this time more forcefully, shaking soil and dirt from the pile above me back into the hole, covering me in it.

I scratched at my hair, shaking the muck from it and popped my head over the top to see what was happening.

I could see Deidara standing on the far side of the yard, his back to me. I watched him, trying to see if he was the slightest bit concerned that there were fairly substantial tremors occurring beneath our feet.

I saw him bend down, dropping something into what looked like a tube sticking out of the ground and closing a metal lid over the top of it, snapping it shut. He stood back, turning around to face my direction. I cocked my head, raising an eyebrow, _what the hell is he doing? _I asked myself.

His eyes met mine, a wicked grin on his face, he formed a hand-seal and a low rumble gradually got louder and stronger, rattling everything nearby, sending the odd ill-fitting bracket on the wall tumbling to the ground. The ground was shaking, sending vibrations through the disturbed soil where I had been digging, sending most of it cascading back into the hole.

The vibration and the rumble faded, I picked myself up, dusted off more soil that had fallen onto me from above and poked my head over the top again.

Deidara was writing something down on a scroll; 'Hey!' I yelled over to him, 'What in fuck's name was that!?'

'You're not supposed to be talking to anyone, so get back to digging or whatever, hmm' He replied, glancing over his shoulder.

'Fuck you!' I spat, flinging the spade towards him with all the intention of it hitting him and knocking that smug look off his face.

He yelled back when he realised what I'd just done. A slanging match ensued.

Kisame had heard the commotion outside, the rumbling along with the cursing and the yelling, and had come outside to see what the problem was.

I saw him weigh up the situation: I was shouting and yelling curses and insults on par with Hidan's outbursts, from within what looked like a crater, the spade was lodged into the ground near to Deidara on the other side of the yard.

Deidara began complaining that I threw it at him and that it narrowly missed him, I cursed even louder at him for being a whiny bitch about it, 'It's not like the fucking thing landed anywhere near you!' I yelled, climbing out from my partially collapsed hole and then announcing loudly that they could both go fuck themselves – instantly regretting it when I saw Kisame bear his teeth and snarl, he took one step closer to me and I made a run for it.

Kisame had bolted right after me, making a lunge for me within seconds, I managed to duck beneath his outstretched arm and roll to the side, quickly jumping back up and on to my feet, heading off in another direction. He skidded as I rapidly altered my heading and bolted after me again.

I ducked and dived, narrowly avoiding tripping as I ran through the loose soil that covered a particularly crappy hole that I had re-filled a day ago.

I could hear him growling as he drew air into his lungs as he sprinted after me.

_Shit, _I muttered to myself as I looked for anything that would help me. My eyes fixed on the door he had entered the yard through, maybe he hadn't locked it behind him? I jumped up and over the pile of dirt from my now semi-excavated hole, this time feeling his fingertips narrowly skim across the back of my shirt, _That was too close_ I thought. I landed on my feet lightly and made a sprint for the door. Kisame was still changing direction and was already picking up speed towards me.

I grabbed at the handle, frantically jiggling it; 'Locked' I said out loud as I took three steps back before charging towards the door and shouldering it open. The wood around the hinges split, sending splinters of wood and dust flying in the process, the lock fell from its jamb as the door caved in. I made to jump over its ruined remains but was stopped short as I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a fast-moving, furious, heavyweight easily tackled me to the ground.

He reached out and grabbed my throat in one of his large hands, hoisting me up and then clean off my feet, squeezing it as he pinned me to the wall beside the door I had just broken down. I kicked and bucked as he held me off the ground by my neck.

'Rule number one: No swearing. Rule number two: Comply with any and all orders issued. Rule number three: No damaging other peoples property. Rule number four: Violent behaviour will not be tolerated. Rule number five: Running away or escaping is forbidden, any and all attempts will be severely punished' he eyed me carefully as I wriggled in his grip, my fingers trying to pry his from around my throat.

'You just broke all five kiddo' he said, wrenching me away from the wall and getting into a brief struggle with me as he attempted to drag me further into the base.

He wrapped me up in his arms. I fought back, kicking out and even biting his forearm when it strayed too far up my body as I writhed about in his grip.

Biting him earned me a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and allowing him the split-second he needed to drop his weight onto my back and slam me into the ground, pinning me beneath his weight.

He dragged my arms behind my back and secured my wrists into a set of cuffs he produced from his belt. He carried a set with him at all times recently, as a silent threat to me, hoping that the knowledge that he could shove them on me at any time would curtail my exuberant behaviour.

He pulled something from one of the deep pockets on his trousers, unfolding it and sliding it beneath my neck, I felt it brush against my skin as he moved his hands around. It was rough and felt kind of warm, probably from being kept in his pocket. His large hands pulled it snug around my neck, and he fumbled with something at the back of my neck. I heard a metallic clicking sound – 'Shit!' I muttered, earning me a moderately heavy swat to the back of my head, 'No fucking way!' I yelled, realising it was a collar – squirming beneath his body and cursing was all I could manage in my current position. 'Don't you dare put a fucking collar on me Get it off! I'm not your fucking pet! Get it the hell off me!' I yelled, every word had venom dripping from it I was so angry.

He clipped a chain to the collar and used it to drag me to my knees, he circled around, standing in front of me – now literally towering over me as I knelt before him, a little blood trickling from the corner of my mouth from being dropped face down onto the floor.

'I know you don't like it – but it's simple logic kid. Where the head goes, the body will follow!' he announced, flashing me a sharp, dangerous smile, 'Plus, it seems you can't be trusted without it just yet...'

He wrapped the chain into his fist and teasingly pulled at it, making it taut. I leaned away, not wanting to get pulled off balance and end up crashing face-first back into the floor, especially now that my wrists were locked behind my back and I had no way of saving myself.

I inwardly cursed at myself for losing my temper and ending up like this, sitting here like an idiot with a fucking collar around my neck. How embarrassing.

'Gone quiet on me huh?' he snickered, I shot him a glare and scowled at him through my eyebrows; 'Fuck you, and get this fucking collar off me! Now!' I spat.

He lifted a leg, and gently placed his right foot on my left shoulder, nestling the side of his boot against my neck; 'What have I told you about cursing at me?' he asked, sounding far too calm for it to be genuine.

I averted my gaze from his, developing a sick feeling that this was going to end badly.

He shoved me backwards with his foot, sending me tumbling onto my side. He stepped closer and placed the same large foot on the side of my head, pressing my face into the cold stone floor; 'Also, remember the position you're in, little one...it would seem you're not in any position to be making demands, hmm...' he chided, making me grimace just thinking about it.

'...I'll let you up, if you promise to play nice' he spoke softly, in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

A minute or so passed as I silently refused to give-in and 'play nice', allowing at least one other person to accidentally stumble upon the scene before them – me lying on the floor, hands cuffed behind my back with Kisame standing over me, a foot pressing into the side of my skull – pinning me to the ground and holding a chain in his hand that was linked to a collar around my neck...

'I don't care what you're doing, but you'd better not kill him Kisame... not even accidentally' Kakuzu said as he passed by, newspaper folded under his arm and a mug of coffee in his hand. He stepped over my legs that were blocking the hallway and paused, his feet right beside my head making me feel a little crowded, looking down at me, giving me 'the look'; 'And you...' he said glaring down at me, '...you had better do as he says, or I'll have to take this matter into my own hands and deal with you myself. Understand?'

I could feel both sets of eyes burning into me as I lay there.

I snarled before taking a breath and forcing a reluctant 'Fine' from my mouth.

Kisame removed his foot from the side of my head, and leaned down, hauling me up easily and setting me on my feet, wrapping one of his hands around my upper arm to hold me still.

My eyes darted between Kisame and Kakuzu, both still standing uncomfortably close, both still staring at me.

'I don't think that sounded genuine, did it Kisame?' Kakuzu said, still glaring at me.

'Not at all Kakuzu. Perhaps you should teach him one of your lessons?' Kisame replied.

'I have better things to do with my time' Kakuzu said, and dismissed us with a gesture before heading off along the corridor again.

He paused at the end of the hallway, now able to see the smashed door that lay ahead of him without glancing back and said 'Kisame'

Kisame looked up, 'Hmm?'

'I'm in. Bring him to my quarters later on. If he can still stand that is' and with that he rounded the corner, out of sight.

Kisame chuckled to himself, releasing his grip on my arm, instead tugging on the chain and making me follow him. I didn't fancy being dragged along by the neck, so I walked a few paces behind him, like a dog on a leash.

'Kakuzu has a different approach to discipline than I do' he said, yanking the chain sharply, bringing me to his side.

'I prefer hard physical labour interspersed with harsh corporal punishment if you step out of line – so I guess you know what's coming next...' he tailed off as we approached his quarters on the far side of the base.

He unlocked the door, throwing it open and guiding me inside with a hand on the back of my neck.

He moved me through the decently sized apartment, through to a back room. He pulled open a heavy door that had metal reinforcements on it - I glanced around, taking it in. It looked like a small bedroom at first glance, but when my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I realised it was definitely not a bedroom. It had no bed in it, no window, just the source of the muted light - a bulkhead light mounted on the wall.

There was a blue roll mat on the floor over in one corner, and not much else.

The walls were stone, no paint. _Not too dissimilar from my cell in the basement, _I mused, inwardly hating that I had inadvertently referred to it as 'my cell'.

'Stand here. Don't move' he warned, as he left me alone in the room for a minute or two.

He returned, a wry smile on his face and a small set of chains slung over his shoulder.

I eyed the door, he caught me considering to make another run for it; he moved me over to the far side of the room, furthest away from the door, putting himself between me and it.

'Don't even think about it kiddo' he said as I watched him fasten some metal fittings onto small steel eyelets that were sticking out of the wall about two-thirds of the way up.

I hadn't noticed them, probably because I wasn't looking for them, and began scanning around the room for more.

There were two more at floor level, directly below the two he had attached fittings to, there was another one sticking out of the floor over by the blue roll matt. I couldn't see any more than that.

He had fastened the short chains to the wall, each had a steel shackle dangling from it and he had already begun guiding me towards them before I realised what was happening.

'K...Kisame!' I said, finally putting two and two together.

'Just be quiet' he said, pushing me to face the wall whilst he busied himself with removing one of my wrists from the cuffs and raising it above my head to meet one of the shackles, he closed it around my wrist with a well oiled snap.

I didn't resist, it was pointless by now – I was already secured to the wall by a wrist, getting the other locked in place would be easy for him, even if I struggled.

He lifted the other arm, leaving the spare end of the cuffs dangling from it and secured the shackle around that wrist too.

I sighed and rested my head against the wall. He let the chain that hung from the collar dangle down freely in front of me.

He lifted up my shirt to reveal my back and pushed it over my head, making it bunch up around the front of my neck. He stepped away.

"Told you that you'd regret crossing me!" Kisame laughed as he tugged his belt free of its loops, with a faint metallic clink, he wrapped the buckle in his right hand and drew the length back through his left fist with a sharp motion, getting a feel for the length and weight of the leather in his hands.

He snapped it against the floor, sending out a loud crack that split the air. He smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

'Any last words?' he chuckled, readying himself in a suitable position to reign down the blows.

'Go fuck yours...' I was interrupted by the first snap of his belt, landing across my upper back. I winced as the pain crept up on me, gritting my teeth and straining my arms against the restraints.

'Watch your mouth' he scolded, and snapped his wrist out again, sending another heavy lash down.

He continued to reign down the blows until my back was a tangle of angry red welts, bruises and sharp slices seeping blood from where the edge of the belt had caught the flesh.

I was practically hanging from the restraints, my legs almost refusing to support my body weight, sweat was pouring off me, running down my back and mingling with the cuts, making them sting.

'What do you have to say for yourself?' I heard Kisame speak behind me.

'…' I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

'Well?' he demanded of me.

I screwed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, 'I...I...I'm...s...s...sorry' I stuttered out. A lone tear streaked down my face, quickly melting into the sweat and disguising the fact I had lost my composure.

'Good' Kisame said, 'I'll give you a while to pull yourself together, then I'm taking you to Kakuzu, he still wants to see you – probably got something to do with that door you destroyed'

He replaced his belt around his waist, buckling it up,

_Hmm, Kakuzu did only decide he wanted in on teaching me a lesson when he turned the corner, he must've seen the door. Damn it _my inner monologue spoke.

Kisame stepped over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, 'Can you stand up?' he asked before releasing me from the restraints holding me to the wall after I reluctantly committed my full weight back to my legs, they held, but only just. He tugged at the shirt that was still bunched up around my neck, removing the twist in the fabric before pulling it up, over my arms and removing it from me completely. He tucked a piece of it into his back pocket, letting the rest hang down.

He took the spare end of the cuffs that still hung idly from my right wrist and snapped it around the left, securing my hands in front of me this time.

He ushered me over to the roll mat and kicked it out for me, it unfurled lazily, I could see it was coated in blue plastic or similar. Probably made it easier to clean off the blood and sweat I thought.

He removed the chain from the collar, replacing it with a small padlock so that I couldn't take it off myself. I sighed at the significance of it, he had just busted me down a level. Great.

'Sit down' he said, resting one of his heavy hands on top of my head, pressing down a little when I didn't move straight away, 'I said SIT' he repeated, a much firmer tone to his voice.

I dropped to my knees and twisted my legs around so that I sat on my backside at the edge of the thin blue mat.

'Good boy' he said, a wicked smirk plastered all over his face. He ruffled my hair heavily with one of his oversized hands and walked away, leaving the room and closing the heavy door over with a solid sounding thump.

I noticed that there wasn't a door handle on this side of the door. 'Hmpf' I snorted, entirely pissed off with myself for not being able to reign my temper in, again.

I sighed and carefully laid down on my stomach, knowing that I wouldn't be able to lie on my back for a week at least. I rolled onto my side slightly, bringing my cuffed wrists and hands to my chest, drawing my knees up to my stomach. I threaded a finger underneath the collar.

I groaned loudly in annoyance, it was bad enough that there had been a collar locked around my neck the whole time I was held prisoner in the cells below. I had sat there day-in and day-out staring at the same four walls for just over two years. Only catching the odd glimpse of those that brought food and water to me. Nobody stayed to even look at me. I had been alone. Isolated for over two years.

Until he showed up one day. I almost jumped out of my skin when I glanced up from a spot on the wall I had been staring at and set eyes upon him, leaning casually against the bars, his teeth bared through a wide smirk at my surprised reaction. I hadn't even heard anybody approach.

There was a strange silence for a while, I hadn't spoken to anybody in so long, I wasn't convinced that I knew how any more.

'I have two choices for you kiddo' he spoke up, 'Option one is that you accept me as your master and you get to continue living...' my eyes had locked on to his with intensity as he spoke, 'Option two is that I cut you down dead, right here, right now', he drew his blade, flashing it as if to reinforce the totality of the options.

I stood up and turned to him, facing down death, as it were. 'Not much of a choice is there?' I said calmly, wondering whether it was a cruel trick and he would kill me anyway.

'Choose' he said, inspecting his blade as he spoke.

'Option one I guess' I said, waiting for his response.

'Good choice' he said, replacing his blade into its sheath, nestling against his hip, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy mechanism, he tugged at the door, sliding the bars back on their track with a rumble to reveal the exit.

'Come here' he beckoned.

I went to him, he reached around and unclipped something from his belt, pulling at one of my wrists and turning me away from him. I felt him snap cold steel around my wrists before he took me by the arm and led me away.

He had taken me from the cell in the basement, that I was thankful of. He allowed me to bathe, shave properly and change into a fresh, clean prisoners uniform, even if I was under his direct supervision the whole time. He told me that I would spend my days with him, learning, training and observing and at night I would be returned to a secure cell until I had earned his trust. He explained the rules, and the possible consequences for breaking them, and also made it very clear that while I was at his side during the day – I would be allowed the privilege of not being restrained, on the condition that I obeyed his every whim.

Trust was hard to earn when the slightest thing got me reprimanded. Thankfully his 'whims' weren't too demanding or degrading. He would have me fetch and carry for him when we weren't training.

Four months passed until he allowed me to wear anything other than the prisoners uniform, handing me a bundle of clothes I later discovered were Hidan's cast-offs. Finally being rid of the prison garb, afforded me another privilege, a room, upstairs. I was locked in at night, no handle on the inside there either, but still. It was a room. Not a cell. I was happy with that.

A further three months passed until he removed the collar from around my neck, instead explaining that he would carry a set of restraints with him from now on, just in case I forgot my place.

Sure, I broke the rules, rubbed him up the wrong way, answered back and pissed him off; every single time resulted in a severe punishment.

I shuddered at the memories that gushed back into my head, painful memories.

I rocked myself back and forth, trying to settle myself and forget the pain, both physical and mental.

_At least it's quiet in here,_ I thought. Almost quiet enough to take a nap...

* * *

My unconscious mind heard a loud thump, telling my brain that it needed to wake up.

I opened my eyes, staring out across the thin blue mat that lay on the ground. Staring into the stonework of the wall. I cringed slightly when my waking mind allowed the pain to flood back into my consciousness all at once.

I didn't move. Remaining still, with my back to the door even though I sensed somebody standing in the room. _It's got to be Kisame, _I thought to myself. Wondering why he hadn't said or done anything yet. Why was he just standing there?

A minute or so passed until the silence was broken by Kisame; 'Only you could sleep after something like that' he said.

I heard him come closer, 'Come on, get up' he barked, bending down and grabbing my arm to pull me to me feet. I averted my eyes from his. He picked up on it straight away, chuckling to himself.

He turned me around, inspecting the damage he had inflicted upon my back, 'Still insisting on acting like a little brat hmm?' he said, running a finger along a particularly deep welt, making the muscle beneath it twitch at the sudden touch.

He wrapped a hand around my right upper arm, using it to turn me and escort me from the room.

'Perhaps I can persuade Kakuzu to put a few stitches in that laceration' he said, thinking out loud as he pulled me alongside him through his apartment and back out into the hallway.

I lifted my head when we were in the corridor, not wanting to appear defeated in any way if anybody should cross our path.

Observant as ever, he noticed this subtle movement and commented; 'Cocky little brat'.

I kept quiet, unsure as to whether he was taking me to Kakuzu for treatment or the earlier-promised punishment. We walked through the labyrinth of hallways and corridors, approaching Kakuzu's quarters after almost ten whole minutes. I knew that the base was a literal maze, but I hadn't realised how vast it was until now.

Kisame rapped on the door with his fist, a few seconds passed before the handle moved and the door creaked open. Kakuzu nodded at Kisame, completely ignoring my presence. He stepped back, opening the door wide, letting Kisame step through, roughly pulling me along with him in the process.

The door was closed, Kisame released his grip on my arm and turned me so that I was facing his broad chest, his hands resting on my shoulders. Behind closed doors, I dropped my head again – no need to keep up appearances here. Kisame noticing this and smirking; 'I may have overdone it with my belt' he said, sounding amused as he spoke.

'Gaaah!' I involuntarily cried out as I felt a sharp pain as Kakuzu roughly prodded at the same deep laceration Kisame had earlier run his finger across.

'It's fairly deep for a wound inflicted by a mere belt...' Kakuzu observed.

'I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes' Kisame replied, sounding almost as if he could burst out laughing at any moment.

'He doesn't deserve anything less though' Kakuzu said with annoyance in his voice.

'I need him patched up so he can continue with the rest of his punishment' Kisame stated.

'Fair enough...' Kakuzu said, '...we wouldn't want him slacking off if it got infected now would we?' he drawled. I felt him move closer. Kisame's hands gripped tighter to my shoulders, I looked up at him questioningly. I hadn't moved, why was he... 'Aaugh!' I screamed as I felt a sharp pain burning like fire on my back, I flinched and sucked air in through my teeth in shock. My body shook with the surprise of such a sudden, intense pain.

'Kisame!' Kakuzu snapped, 'Your brat. Hold him. I can't work like this'

Kisame pulled me in closer to him, my face now pressed up against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around my head, holding tightly, the other wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me in close. My arms were crushed between our bodies as he held me against him tightly.

Kakuzu snorted, 'That's not quite what I meant when I said 'hold him' you know' almost sounding as if he was stifling a laugh.

'He wouldn't flinch so much if you bothered with anaesthetic' Kisame snapped back.

'I'm not wasting anaesthetic on him for the sake of a few stitches, besides have you _seen_ the cost of Lidocaine lately?' he spoke, Kisame rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into another debate about why money was so tight around here.

I grimaced, gritting my teeth, and trying to force myself to stop shivering nervously as I waited for the pain to recommence, that bastard was clearly more worried about replacing a single unit of anaesthetic than the fact he was causing me to suffer.

'Rrrrrgh' I let out a muffled cry into Kisame's chest as the pain returned, I felt his arms flex slightly, holding me firmly as Kakuzu continued 'helping me'.

Kakuzu worked swiftly, being an expert of course, and before long the searing pain dulled as he knotted off the thread and finished up.

Kisame relinquished his crushing grip and moved around to see Kakuzu's handiwork, leaving me standing motionless, still stunned by the ordeal.

'A few stitches? You said you weren't going to waste anaesthetic on him for a few stitches. There's got to be a least twenty, in four different places' Kisame said out loud, absent mindedly running a finger across them as he spoke.

I didn't move, still in shock. Didn't even flinch at his touch.

'I'll remind you that I merely patched him up, and that it was you who put those injuries there in the first place' Kakuzu spoke, washing his hands.

Kisame rubbed a hand across his shirt where my face had been pressed against it, it was slightly damp from where my eyes had watered at the stinging pain; he smirked and brushed at it again, 'So, you still want a word with him over that door hmm?' he said as Kakuzu returned.

'Yes. You can stay here and wait, or you can come back for him later on' Kakuzu spoke, 'But I won't be done with him for around an hour'.

'How about you just bring him back to me when you're done with him?' Kisame offered, handing over the key to the handcuffs as he spoke.

Kakuzu pocketed the key, and nodded, leaving me still standing there, somewhat numbed from the whole experience as he opened the door for Kisame to leave.

Kakuzu was closing the door over when a large, pale-blue hand stopped it dead; 'Don't touch his back' Kisame said in a serious tone of voice, removing his hand and walking away.

'I wouldn't dream of it' Kakuzu said after Kisame was already out of ear-shot, 'I wouldn't dream of it' he repeated quieter as he approached me.

_**Any suggestions as to where this should go?**_

_**What kind of punishment will be inflicted by Kakuzu's hand?**_


End file.
